Return of the White Bat
by Dudegirl
Summary: The White Bat returns to Gotham City to find a new Batman and more crime. Her connection with this new 'Black bat' will become her strongest.Sequel to Legend of the White Bat.
1. An old friend

Authors Note: A Sequel to 'The Legend of the White Bat" which can be found in the B:TAS section. Some information/characters may not be in that story, but it's good to read in case you get confused.

* * *

_Call Pending…_

_Connecting to server…_

_Call received…_

"Kalani here."

"Kalani, it's me."

"Oh, Hey! The old man lives!"

"Keep it down. I want this conversation secret."

"Got ya. What's the emergency?"

"You remember that giant bat I told you about?"

"Remember her? I just saw her last week. She's doing fine."

"She's back…"

* * *

The sky was darkening as a young, dark haired man ran towards Wayne Manor. He shuddered from the cold and looked towards the sky. He saw a flash of something white, which made him even more nervous. He reached the gate. It swung open in the wind. There was an eerie feeling of death in the air.

"Bruce…" he hissed under his breath.

He got half way up the driveway before collapsing on the ground, covering his ears from an unheard sound. From where he was he could even hear the sound of the windows of the old house crack.

The sound ended and the world returned once more to dark silence. The boy opened his eyes then slowly got up and continued on his way.

Deciding to go through a back window he snuck around to the back of the house. He found a window that was already broken. Completely smashed. He carefully slipped through it. Complete darkness.

"Bruce, you still alive in here?" he called.

Silence.

A grunt from the other side of the room caused him to almost jump out of his skin. It was an inhuman grunt. To high pitched to be Bruce. The heavy footsteps of a four legged animal came towards him. He slowly moved away, unsure of this new animal. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as he saw a large shadow, at least eight feet tall, crawling in his direction.

His first instinct was to run. Down the hallway. He watched the creature. It had stopped in its tracks. Its head shifted around. The pointed ears twitched, then it turned and walked back towards the other side of the room.

He let out a sigh of relief. There was a deep hissing sound that almost caused him to jump again. The dark shadow of a nose and teeth peered around the corner, sniffing him out. He pulled something out of his pocket. The knife he had bought with him.

He almost screamed when something grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room. A light switched on.

"Commissioner?"

"Terry, stay out of this. You have to leave." said the old woman who had grabbed him.

Terry ignored her warning. "What was that thing?"

"A giant white bat. Her name is Luna. She has some connection with Bruce."

"It's a 'she'?" Terry said. "Enough about the bat. What are you doing here?"

"Bruce called me and told me that she was 'calling' him again." She pulled out a gun. "I've come to kill her."

"I am seriously missing something here."

"You won't understand. Ever since she came into our lives, everything went downhill. First Alfred, then Joker. It wasn't long until she got hungry again and moved on to Tim Drake."

"Hungry?"

"She's a vampire, Terry. A big white, ugly, bloodsucking monster."

"Where's Bruce?"

"Stay out of this Terry." Barbara said again.

"Maybe I could convince him to let us kill that thing."

Barbara didn't reply.

"Alright." She finally said. "But be careful." She pushed the gun into his hand. "That bat is still out there."

* * *

No sign of the bat. Just the mess she left behind her when she crashed through the window. The lights had exploded. I'm not sure what from.

I managed to make it to the living room without crashing into anything. Running my fingers along the walls I managed to find it. The clock.

I suddenly turned. I could sense something. Something was watching me. I don't know how I knew.

I turned back to the clock. My heart was pounding. That thing was after me, I swear! I threw open the secret door behind the old grandfather clock, then slammed it shut behind me. Now everything was even darker. I could hear my own breathing echoing off the walls. The familiar sound of the much smaller bats of the Bat cave calmed me down a little.

You won't believe how happy I was to see the old man alive and well.

"Any reason why there's a giant, white bat out there in your Living room?" I asked him.

"She came on her own. We haven't spoken in over forty years." As he stood, the black dog beside his feet stirred.

"Spoken? You talk to that thing?"

"Not exactly. She tends to send me images. Sometimes locations, numbers, objects, even single words. But that's it."

"You have some sort of psychic connection with it or something?" I purposely called her an 'it' at the time.

"I guess you can call it that. Enough about Luna. Any reason why you are here?" he said, matching the tone I had used earlier.

"Uuuh…" I hid the gun behind my back, trying to come up with something believable.

_Come on Terry! There's a giant white bat going on a rampage, the Commissioner had a gun, and Bruce thinks the bat is talking to him. Your story **really** doesn't sound that crazy._

"I couldn't sleep?" was all I could come up with. It was partly true, but not the whole story.

"And…?" Bruce had obviously heard crazier stories.

"I had a dream there was an albino bat on your roof. I wasn't sure if it was dangerous. I got worried."

"So it was your idea to kill Luna?"

"What? No. Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that…" I trailed off. "How did you know?"

"Luna herself. She knew that _someone_ was trying to kill her. Who gave you the gun Terry?"

I sighed. Bruce wouldn't like where this was going. "Gordon…" was all I could say. "Barbara." His expression did not change. "You don't seem surprised?"

"Considering the circumstances, it isn't really that surprising…"

"Circumstances?"

"Barbara always had something against Luna. At first I thought it was just jealousy."

Bruce was interrupted by a sudden growling from Ace, the dog.

"What is it, boy?"

A pale white head appeared, it's red eyes almost closed trying to shield themselves from the light.. It kind of freaked me out a little, since I had never heard her come in. "I closed it, I swear!"

"It's fine. She knows how to get in." said Bruce.

This was the first time I actually got to see the great bat up close. She lowered her head to sniff at this noisy black dog, but almost got her nose bitten off. That's when she saw Bruce. She pulled her head out of the light and moved towards him. He reached up to touch her flat nose.

"I think she want to get back into crime fighting again…"


	2. Followed home

Getting out of the cab, Terry made his way back home, glancing back a little for no reason he could think of. The street was strangely quiet, just as Wayne Manor had been. The sounds of cat's feet echoed off the walls of the houses around him. He almost tripped over one as it ran in front of him, hissing and growling at an invisible demon behind him. Something was bothering the cats.

Terry kept walking, stopping ever so often when he thought he heard the sound of two other pairs of footsteps. But whenever he stopped, they stopped and he could see nothing down the empty street. Terry turned back to his home and broke into a run. A white blur suddenly dropped from the sky and, after landing in front of him, proceeded to sniff around him.

"Luna!" Terry finally managed to say, after recovering from the shock. "Were you following me?"

"Eh…" was all she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be back with Bruce?"

She just reached up and scratched her neck.

"You would rather not be with Bruce." Terry said, having no idea he said it, or even why he said it.

"Alright. But you can't stay out here. What would people think when they see an oversized white bat?"

Luna grunted.

"My point exactly."

Standing by the door, he motioned for Luna to follow. There was a sudden crash as she passed a little to close to something…valuable to his mother.

"Will you keep it quiet?" he hissed, but it was too late.

"Hey, Terry! Why are you home so late? Who are you talking to?"

"Let me answer your question with another question. Why are _you_ up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"You were hiding behind the couch."

"What is that? Is that a dog? We have a dog!"

Luna grunted again and twitched her nose, sensing the other human in the room. Quicker than a simple twitch, she pounced on this other human, only to be intervened by her Black Bat companion.

"Your dog almost bit me! Has it been checked for rabies?"

"Go to your room! Now!" Terry hissed, hoping his little brother would leave him alone.

Matt walked off, defeated.

Luna followed him into his bedroom (Which was pretty good for someone who was blind). He opened the door.

"This is probably the best place I can hide you. It's really not that private from my family. My Brother mostly. But make yourself at…"

The bat spread her wings, flipped upside down and latched herself onto the roof. She then closed her wings over herself.

* * *

"Luna went missing last night." Bruce said, the next day.

"You want to know where she went? She followed me home!" Terry answered him.

Bruce didn't respond.

"Once again, you don't seem surprised…"

"Luna has become attached to you. She could even have a stronger connection to you than she does me."

"You know this how?"

Bruce turned back to what he was doing. "All I can say is: Be careful. Things are going to get a lot more dangerous with her around. You're an easy target."

"An easy target for what exactly?"

"Just be careful Terry."

"What's the big secret, Bruce? What are you hiding?"

"There are things out there that the world should not know about. Things that you won't understand."

Luna stood over them. It was time. Time for the great uprising. Time for two souls to become one. Both the humans could feel it, but only one knew of the source of that feeling. Neither understood what it meant.

"She's trying to communicate with you, Terry."

"Does she do this often?"

* * *

"This is a lot more dangerous than the Batplane." said Terry. "This was your idea, Bruce."

"It's fine, she can use her sonar." said Bruce over Terry's earpiece.

"A sonar memory created over forty years ago. A lot has changed since then. Like that pole wasn't there!"

Luna took her queue and ducked before the pole hit him over the head. She chirped about something.

"Déjà vu? What do you mean Déjà vu?" Terry looked up. "A window? You're not seriously thinking of…"

Thud!

When Luna finally regained flight, Batman held on tighter. "Glass in this century is a lot thicker and harder to break. Last time you smashed through a window, you were with the old Batman. You're with the new and improved younger Batman. Get over it!"

Luna pricked up her ears and chirped. Something was bothering her. She hovered over a particular street, over a particular building.

"Don't like that sound, huh? You see that guy down there?" Terry pointed to the man below them. "We call him Shriek. He's a bad guy. You remember what we do when we see a bad guy?"

Luna growled andimmediately nose dived towards the ground.

* * *

'Shriek' turned up the volume on the grey suit he was wearing. He pointed his hands to the giant white bat that was flying over his head. The sound was enough to smash a few windows. The bat perched on the ground.

"Batman…" Shriek snarled when he saw the young super hero on the back of the Great White Bat.

"Hey, Luna. Do you hear anything?" said Batman.

The bat just grunted.

Shriek turned up the power even higher.

"You call that sound?" said Batman.

The White Bat opened its mouth and let out a piercing scream. A few windows smashed, but that wasn't all. The sound was enough to crack the pavement. He was sure he heard a car siren go off. He covered his ears.


	3. The wrong body

They had both been sitting on the roof for a few minutes now.

"I found moth. You like insects right?" said Terry, in an attempt to break the silence.

Luna just grunted.

"Maybe you're a fruit bat?" ironically, Batman didn't know much about bats, not as much as Bruce. Then Terry noticed that she was staring at something behind him. Terry wasn't sure because those blind eyes had no pupils.

"Luna? What's wrong?" nothing really seemed to bother her.

Suddenly her wings opened and she pounced.

"OW! You bitch!" Terry growled as he gave Luna a shove. Her teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder. "I can't believe you did that!" He really couldn't. He didn't think her teeth could piece that thick suit of his, but now he was bleeding. "Thanks a lot, Luna; you just got blood on the suit."

Sensing his anger, Luna turned away and flew, her massive white wings like a white blanket covering the sky.

* * *

"Where did you get that from?" said Bruce, pointing to the large puncture marks on Terry's shoulder.

"Do you know what your giant bat did to me?" said Terry, "She bit me, Bruce."

Walking in on all fours, Luna shot Terry a look that almost seemed apologetic.

"For once, Bruce, you seem surprised."

"She never bit me." said Bruce, "I don't know what it is, but somehow her relationship with you is different…"

"Yeh, you told me."

"Did she drink any of your blood?"

"I don't know!" said Terry, "I don't feel drowsy or anything. If she did, I don't think she got much. Ow!"

"Hold still. Hopefully this won't need stitches…" Bruce tied a bandage around Terry's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"What makes you think she has a better connection with me? You were the original." said Terry, "Besides, she bit me!"

"I don't know." said Bruce. "But the best way to get inside Luna's mind is her cave."

"Her cave? In the cliff miles away from Gotham?"

"I've been in that cave, Terry. I saw paintings. Most of them I didn't understand, but if you can make anything of them, all your questions will be answered."

* * *

Luna flew him over the ocean.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" said Terry.

Luna answered with a chirp. Her massive white wings were casting an eerie reflection in the water.

"Just be careful, Terry. You don't know what is out there." said Bruce through the COM link.

"Yeh, I know. Bad guys. Jokers. Right Luna?"

Luna responded with another chirp, recognizing the word 'Joker'.

* * *

Inside the cave was quite dark, but Batman had a light.

"So what exactly is this answer to all my questions?" Terry flashed the light down the tunnels of the cave.

"Right above you." said Bruce.

"Where I don't see any…Whoa…" as Terry looked up he saw that the roof had been covered with paintings, "Who painted those?"

Luna chirped.

Terry squinted, trying to make out the images. He saw three white shapes. One seemed to be smaller. They were all bat shaped.

"Your family?" said Terry, "There are more of you?"

Luna looked up at her paintings, then back at Terry.

The next one was the same three bats, but there was a second figure, a purple one. The two bigger ones were now a little far away from the little one.

The third was the small bat sitting alone. It seemed sad.

"Your life story huh?" said Terry, "Your parents were killed, just like Bruce."

Luna grunted.

"Just like me. My father died. I guess we three are alike in so many ways."

Terry looked up at the other side of the roof. The next chapter in Luna's story. A reoccurring image of an odd shaped black bat, and the strange purple figures. But Terry found it difficult to make out the strange black bat.

"Batman?" he said, "The Black one is Bruce?"

She dipped her head as if she were nodding.

"Wow, perfect likness and everything..."

* * *

As they returned, a storm began to form in the sky.

"Looks like a storm, Terry. Be careful." said Bruce.

Terry clung to Luna's thick fur, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Luna chirped again. But then she swerved. Something was bothering her.

"What's the matter girl?" said Terry.

Purple.

"Purple?" said Terry, "What do you mean by purple? You mean those purple things on the roof of your cave?"

Luna screamed as she was hit by something.

"What was that?"

More things began flying at them. Terry grabbed one. _Thank you quick reflexes_.

It was a purple arrow.

"Someone's firing at us!"

"The Jokabra clan…" said Bruce, "Get away from there, now!"

"The what clan?"

Along the cliff edges he saw people dressed in purple cloaks. They all had weapons.

Luna was hit again.

"Luna watch out!"

Before he knew it, they were plummeting into the ocean.

* * *

I gasped as I returned to the surface. It was raining as I dragged myself onto the beach. I looked around for Luna, but couldn't find her. I called her a few times, but couldn't see her. I did hear her calling me though. I felt that she was close. Bruce had always told me that when Luna was around, I was to always trust my feelings. We had to get back to Gotham, Back to Bruce. He would know more about the, what was it? The Jokabra clan?

Without thinking, I was in the air. It was a weird sensation. I couldn't see Luna at all. I couldn't see anything! But for some reason I knew where I was…

* * *

There was a crash coming from the room above the Batcave.

"Terry? Is that you?" said Bruce.

A white figure flew down and landed in front of him.

"Luna? Where's Terry?"

Luna looked at him as if he was an idiot. She frowned and shrieked angrily. She didn't seem like Luna at all. Bruce could feel her, but he felt someone else's presence. Her personality had changed. He recognized the personality quirks of…

"Terry?" Bruce picked up a mirror.

Luna took the mirror hesitantly. Her blind eyes squinted as she gazed at the reflection. Then her eyes widened.

"That's right, Terry, you're in Luna's body."

Terry gave Luna's sad chirp.

"Don't be afraid Terry. This has happened before. All you have to do is find your dead body."

Terry frowned. Bruce knew exactly what Terry would say.

_Dead body? But that would be on the bottom of the ocean by now! How long can a bat hold its breath?_


	4. Goodbye, for now

I know, what Bruce said was crazy. At first I thought he was joking, but I still went back. I now know from experience that giant bat wings make really good flippers! Of course, being under water made my sight worse. But I could sort of see where I was going. Well, not see, more like hear. Luna's sonar really comes in handy. Luna's sonar hit something soft. My first guess was that maybe it was a fish. Then my vision suddenly cleared. I saw a black figure on the ocean floor. Definitely not a fish. As I got closer, I realized what it was. The Bat-suit! Not just the Bat-suit, I soon found out, there was someone in it. Then I remembered Bruce saying something about 'finding my dead body'. Was that me? It was really weird. I was still alive, yet there was my dead body. Wrapping one wing around the body I dragged…myself up to the surface. My question had been answered. Bats can hold their breath for quite a long time for animal that spend most of their lives in the air! Well, Luna can hold her breath for a while anyway.

I dragged the body along the sand of the beach. I ran into one problem: how was I going to get back in there?

My answer came in the form of sudden darkness. I was alone. But I was back in my human body again. I was still in the Bat-suit. Something white approached me. It was Luna.

"Hello, Terry." said a voice. It was old and husky, yet feminine. "It is good to finally speak with you."

As Luna approached, I realized that I didn't even have to stand back and look up to see her face. She had shrunk?

"Do not be frightened, Terry. You are inside our mind." The voice said again.

"Our mind?" I said.

"Yes. Our mind." said the voice, "Your mind has connected with my mind. We are now one and the same. I'm not sure if you will understand this."

"Who are you?"

The voice chuckled. "It's me silly! Luna! I am speaking to you through your mind. You can hear me in your own language, yet I can hear you in my language."

Luna's mouth never moved, but she continued. "The forms we appear in now are based on personality, emotions, thoughts all that kind of thing."

"So is that why you're the same size as me? You're scared? You feel small?"

"No! I feel the same size as you because I feel that we are the same!" there was suddenly a sad look on Luna's face, "I am very sorry, Terry, but my time with you is limited. There is much I must tell you, yet I fear that I have no time."

"Luna? What are you talking about?"

"I must leave you now. But you must remember, I may leave, but I will always be here. You will always have me."

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to." Luna smiled, and then stabbed me in the ribs.

* * *

Terry woke up with a jolt. Pain burning though his chest.

"Hey! The bat lives!" said a voice, "Are you ok? What the hell happened here?"

Batman blinked. Medics? Who called the ambulance?

The man seemed to read his mind. "We got an anonymous call saying something was going to happen here. Said Batman would be in trouble."

Bruce.

"Where is Luna?" said Terry.

"Luna?"

"My bat. She's white, and really big. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, you mean your giant pet bat we often see you flying around with? She's over there." The man grabbed Terry's arm just as he was about to run to Luna. "I don't think you want to see her, dude."

Terry pulled away and ran up onto the sand bank.

"Oh…Luna…" said Terry as he looked down.

Luna lay on the sand, her white fur stained red. Beside her was a man dressed in purple robes, a knife sticking out of his chest. He had hundreds of massive puncture wounds. He was dead. Luna raised her badly cut head as Terry knelt down beside her.

_Don't worry, I won't go far._ Luna's voice said in his head.

"But Luna…"

_I am old, Terry. Possibly older than Bruce. My body is dying._ Luna coughed, and died.

* * *

The way home was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking of Luna and how it was my fault she got killed. Bruce was going to kill me. Her words stuck in my head.

_I will always be here_ she said.

That line is so cliché…I can remember my mother telling me, after my father died, that he will 'always be here inside the heart'. Of coarse I didn't believe her. It's just another way of saying 'Stop crying like a girl and get over it'.

When Bruce noticed that Luna was gone, all I could say was "She's not coming back." Hopefully I could convince him that she decided to stay in her cave. Unfortunately, Bruce isn't that stupid. "Jokabra clan killed her didn't they?"

"Shit Bruce! How did you know that?"

Then things really started to get weird. Bruce started looking at me funny when I took the suit off.

"What?"

* * *

A woman dressed in purple robes entered the small room.

"Greetings, Number Five." said the purple robed man sitting on the chair.

"I want to speak with Jokabra, Number One." She said.

"So be it." The man's face contorted. His eyes bulged out of his head and there was an eerie snarl. "Number Five, pleasure to see you." The man said, in a now different voice.

"I did what you told me to. My partner and I killed the bat."

"Where is Number Six?" said the man.

"Number Six is dead. The bat killed him. She was a smart bat."

"And the boy?"

"I can't kill the boy."

The man snarled. "The Black Bat of Gotham must die. You attachment to the boy and his mentor has become too strong. You must remember your Jokabra heritage."

The woman pulled down her hood, revealing the face of Barbara, Commissioner Gordon the second. "You have forgotten that I was once Batgirl. I am a descendant of the Moon tribe."

* * *

Terry reached out and touched the mirror. The reflection staring back at him wasn't him. It couldn't be him. The pale skin, pointed ears, slightly flatter nose, red eyes and those teeth. Pointed, just like Luna's. His nails, now blackened could not be cut. He looked up at the mirror again. Another face stared at him. The nose was a lot flatter and the face was more pointed.

"Hello Terry." said Luna. This time her mouth moved. "Wow! I never knew your human eyes could pick up so much detail! Am I really that ugly?"

"Luna? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Terry. I didn't have much time to tell you. We are soul partners."

"Soul Partners?"

"I think I better start from the beginning…"

* * *

Thousands of years ago, before Gotham city was even built, there were two tribes. The Moon Tribe and the Sun tribe. They were Allies. The Moon Tribe, or Bat people, bonded their souls to a race of great white bat. The Sun tribe, or Robins, were bonded to the great silver eagles.

How the bond works, we understand each other. If the human dies, the bat can take their soul into their body until the human body has recovered enough to receive the soul again. But if the bat dies before that, they both die. If the bat dies, their soul goes into the human, there they stay, permanently. Their minds connected. It is all the same for the Robins and their eagles.

The races are affected by the Sun and the Moon. We bats hate the light, and the birds are afraid of the dark.

But, there is another tribe, a third tribe, the Jokabras! They want to kill us. The Moon tribe and the Sun tribe! I don't know why.


End file.
